1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a footwear element that includes an outer sole assembly and a flexible upper, as well as spikes projecting from the area of an outer surface of the outer sole assembly. The footwear element is used to house an article of footwear, such as a sports shoe. The invention also relates to an assembly comprising the footwear element and the shoe.
The footwear element and the shoe can be used in fields such as walking or running on level, hilly or mountainous terrain, hiking, or climbing.
2. Background Information
In the known manner, a shoe includes an outer sole assembly and a flexible upper, thereby enabling a user to walk, run, or practice a sport under normal conditions, whether on dry terrain or on moist, wet, or even snowy or muddy terrain. It becomes difficult, even dangerous, to walk, run, or practice a sport when the terrain is degraded or is naturally difficult. This is particularly the case when the ground is slippery due, for example, to mud, snow, ice, or the like. To deal with situations such as those mentioned above, it is known to cover the shoe with a footwear element that is precisely adapted to make it easier to walk, run, or practice a sport on difficult terrain.
In general, the footwear element comprises an outer sole assembly and a flexible upper, as well as spikes projecting from the area of an outer surface of the outer sole assembly. The footwear element, via the spikes attached thereto, enables the user to walk, run, or more generally to move on degraded or naturally difficult terrain. The footwear element is particularly suitable for snow or ice. Therefore, the user can perform the activity in good conditions, that is to say, with a good level of comfort and a good level of safety. However, it has been noted that the use of a footwear element provided with spikes sometimes poses certain drawbacks.
Indeed, although the spikes make it easier to walk, run, or practice a sport with respect to ground adhesion, for example, accuracy of the support forces or transmission of sensory information, it has been found that the user is nevertheless hampered under certain conditions.
A first drawback is related to the accuracy of the support forces or, more broadly, the accuracy of the transmission of sensory information. This first drawback occurs mostly under extreme conditions of use. This is the case, for example, when moving on a glacier. Stray movements of the foot with respect to the spikes are observed, which negatively affect the accuracy of the support forces, and the accuracy of the transmission of sensory information, and which, in addition, can be a source of additional fatigue, or injuries.
A second drawback is related to the accumulation of snow or ice in the area of the spikes, in the area of the outer sole assembly, and sometimes even in the area of zones of the upper located in the vicinity of the outer sole assembly. The excess snow or ice weighs down the footwear element, which constitutes a source of user fatigue, or even a source of injury. Such excess also sometimes hinders the action of the spikes. This means that the spikes are less efficient in penetrating in the snow, or gripping the ice, because residues of these elements fill the volume between the outer sole assembly and the tips of spikes. The accumulation of snow or ice is therefore also detrimental to the accuracy of the support forces or the transmission of sensory information.